


最终的最初

by Otherworlder



Series: Our Most Beloved Hero-King of Many Guises [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherworlder/pseuds/Otherworlder
Summary: 阅后即焚
Series: Our Most Beloved Hero-King of Many Guises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785142
Kudos: 1





	1. 决裂时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十年殚精竭虑鞠躬尽瘁之后的背叛。

云旭一口饮干他的酒盅，然后将那瓷杯重重地顿在桌上。他提起酒壶，却仿佛不知道下一个动作该是什么，只是莫名地握着酒壶，手半悬在空中。

“所以说，”云旭喃喃念道，“朕的大将军，他是贡国神鹰大将之子。就是那个攻破顥水防线，夺下顥阴，害得朕祖父郁郁而终的那个神鹰大将的儿子。”

荀诗点了点头，“这是一种可能。”

“一种可能？”云旭斜眼望向荀诗，“大将军生得和神鹰大将一模一样，当年守顥阴的八旬小吏都已经确认过了，这可不是你说的？还能有什么可能？”

从不会显得紧张不安的荀诗难得沉默了许久，最后低声答道，“还有一种可能：大将军其实是神鹰大将本人。若只是父子何至于一模一样？也不至于让当年经历过顥阴之劫的人如此胆战心惊。更何况看他用兵之道，倒真更像是神鹰大将本人。”

“笑话，这怎么可能！”云旭低声吼道，“顥阴之劫已经过去四十年了，他当年才几岁？”

荀诗便提点他，“昔在顥地，也曾听闻传言贡国常有人能有百二十余寿数。但看长公主，虽年逾半百却宛若弱龄少女。她也提过族人皆如此，或许大将军亦是。”

“所以他或许还是神鹰大将本人？哈！”云旭大笑起来。他的笑声初始不觉有异，但渐渐愈来愈嘶哑，最后竟仿佛是哭声一般。

云旭给自己满上一盅酒，仍是一口干了，然后再次端起酒壶。

荀诗便劝他，“陛下，多饮伤身。事已至此，倒是筹划对策要紧。”

“对策？对策！”

云旭大笑着抛下酒杯，这便往外冲去，手中却还提着酒壶。荀诗站起身来，犹豫片刻却终究没有追出去。此时此刻只怕没有人能插在云旭与北乡羽之间。云旭才走出门便有内侍亦步亦趋跟了上来，云旭一脚将小太监踹了个踉跄，怒吼一声，“不许跟着！”。他一路跌跌撞撞地冲到修兵院后的 马厩；北乡羽就关押在此地一处暗无天日的杂物间里。这倒也是讽刺，昔日修兵院之主如今竟在一模一样的地方沦为阶下囚。云旭这般想着，又是放声大笑起来。他一路冲到囚室门口正要推门而入的时候，突然有人跪到了他身边，扬声道，“还望陛下小心行事！”

云旭拧起了眉，凝神望去，就看见顾无疾跪在一旁。他呵地笑了一声，眯起眼睛若有所思地看着北乡羽的学生与左膀右臂。修兵院里站满了调守此处的兵士，他们早就看见九五至尊提着酒壶摇摇晃晃疯了似得大笑不止一路冲来，却仍然目不斜视。这时候敢靠近皇帝身边开口说话的大约也只有顾无疾了。只不知道顾无疾的胆量却是为了谁？

“这里没你的事，滚远点。”

“陛下，陛下不可轻率犯险，”顾无疾说，“內间无人了。大将军身手高深莫测；陛下就算要问话也不当独自入内。”

云旭冷笑道，“怎么，你们还没把他的手脚绑上？是不是都忘了他现在不是什么大将军，只是一个贡国细作！你们！”他转向一旁眼观鼻鼻观心的几名军士怒喝道，“你们先进去，把他的手脚绑结实点。待会儿他若有本事伤朕一根头发，后果自负。把他的上衣扒了。”

顾无疾顿时脸色一白，低声呼道，“陛下！”

云旭根本不理他，又是一声爆喝，“快去！”

四名军士消失在囚室门后，而顾无疾脸色白得仿佛不是活人。他咬紧牙关，重重地将头叩在地面上，悲声说道，“求陛下三思而后行；大将军在顥近十年，南征北战，一统中原，理政安民，这些年来没有功劳也有苦劳，陛下！”

云旭猛地将手里的酒壶砸了出去。顾无疾不敢避让，酒壶正中额头，上好的白瓷瞬间碎成十数片。顾无疾满面鲜血，却仿若不觉，只是一味叩首。

云旭再次放声大笑起来，“你在为谁求情？你以为他是谁？大顥的大将军，新朝的首辅？他从头到尾都是忠心不移的贡国人。神鹰大将！你信么，顾将军？你敢相信么？！”

顾无疾仍然在一味磕头，“大将军虽为外族，但一样忠心耿耿。大将军绝不会……”

“忠心耿耿？忠心！”云旭尖叫道，“滚！你给朕滚！这里轮不到你来插手。”

顾无疾犹自不肯退让，又说，“先帝让陛下以父事大将军，他给了大将军金书铁卷，陛下如何能不顾先帝遗命……陛下！”

“是啊，他是朕的大将军，朕的股肱心腹，”云旭的声音沉了下去，嘶哑仿佛野兽濒死之声，“朕这么唤了他五年，谁知道到最后什么都不算……”

然后云旭突然站得笔直仿佛一柄出鞘的剑，但眼中却满载醉醺醺的杀气。他冲着守卫的兵士一扬头，说，“把顾将军拖出去！今夜无论何人何事，什么也不能打扰朕！”

他推门入内，只见北乡羽跪坐在一堆马鞍杂物之间，上身赤裸，双手被牢牢缚在身后，腿上缠着紧紧绕了一圈又一圈的铁链，锁在一角的木桩上。北乡羽缓缓抬起头来，一双银灰色眼眸毫无畏惧地望向云旭。尽管赤身裸体，镣铐加身，长发披散，他也丝毫不显得狼狈，一如既往地平和淡然。云旭本已经平静了些许，但看到北乡羽依旧坦荡荡毫不在乎的目光，他只觉得一股邪火腾地窜了起来，将疑惑、伤痛、不舍烧得连灰烬都不曾剩下，只留仿佛天山压顶的愤怒。他大吼一声，随手从满屋子的杂物里抄起一条皮鞭，劈头盖脸地抽了过去。

北乡羽虽被绑得结结实实，但他却如顾无疾所言，身手深不可测，这一瞬间矮肩侧身，便将鞭子的劲头让去大半，只是锁骨上多出一道血丝，是最后实在避让不过的攻势。他开口道，“陛下——”

“你居然还敢躲？”

云旭年轻英俊的脸庞被愤怒激得通红，脖子上青筋扭曲。他一步逼到北乡羽身前，猛一脚狠狠踢在北乡羽的腹部。北乡羽闷哼一声，整个人都蜷了起来。云旭甚至没听见那一声哼，接连两脚踹在对方腰胯间。北乡羽匍匐在地，云旭却哪里停得下手，抡起鞭子，用尽浑身力气连抽数下。那原是行军法的鞭子，皮革韧如刀锋，还嵌了些许铁片，每一鞭过去就飞起一股血沫。最后云旭听见北乡羽的一声嘶吼，是忍无可忍的痛苦从喉咙深处撕扯出的呼声，只使人毛骨悚然。云旭一愣，随即仿佛被什么烫着了似得丢下手中的鞭子。他方才想也不想的一轮发泄，似乎也只不过七八鞭，如今就只见北乡羽苍白如大理石的脊背双臂上嵌了一张血肉模糊的网，伤口中甚至隐约可见白骨。云旭一动不动地定在原地，脑海中一片空白。

而北乡羽则是极为缓慢地挣扎着再次回复到跪坐的姿势。他的目光静静地定在云旭的脸上，仿佛一个面对叛逆孩子的老父，仿佛即将告别挚友的游人，又仿佛在千辛万苦尽头终于理解无能为力的亡命之徒。这番神色直让云旭浑身发烫，恨不得能将那一双银灰色眼珠子挖出来一口吞下去。

“如果你发泄完了，我们或许还能镇重说几句认真的话，”北乡羽低声道，“陛下，我知道此次不告而别多半让你觉得受到背叛，但请相信，我绝无背叛大顥之心。”

“绝无背叛之心？”云旭又忍不住大笑起来，“深夜出走，一路向北，行囊里带着全军千夫长以上的名册还有大顥的山水图，你这是为了什么，游山玩水不成？”

“此事亦非如陛下所想……”

云旭一把捏住对方的手臂，吼道，“我不想听这些！说，你到底是什么身份？你潜入大顥究竟是为了什么？”

他动作太猛触碰到北乡羽手臂上的鞭痕，对方顿时倒抽一口凉气，整张面庞都因为剧烈的痛苦而短暂扭曲。

“说话！”

北乡羽回复气息后这才说道，“陛下这般怒发冲冠，却也不知听到什么传言，又还要我说些什么？”

“我要知道你到底是谁！你在贡国究竟什么身份？”云旭咬牙说道，“你为什么南下，贡国到底有什么计划？！”

“陛下，”北乡羽微微叹了一口气。直到这一刻他仍然平静隐忍，好像静静等待孩子酒醒的父亲——大约当真如此。他耐心说道，“我的家乡在比贡国更遥远的北方苦寒之地。贡国一样不过是旅居之所，和大顥本无分别。十年前我南下入阴山是因为家乡一位长者有要事相托，但这不过是私事，和贡国、大顥都毫无关系。不想我陷入阴山，几乎将性命送在了沙漠里，幸得巡边官兵与唐令相救；之后一切陛下自是清楚。救命之恩重于天山，十年奔走也未必偿清了这份恩情，我如何会背叛大顥？”

云旭尖叫道，“你都说了还没偿清救命之恩，为何要走！你要到哪里去，想干些什么？！”

“大顥的救命之恩我绝不敢忘，今后亦当尽我所能使大顥国泰民安，但我不是顥人，终究不可能死在大都。家乡还有亲朋好友和更重要的事情等着我，总是要回去的。”

北乡羽语带安慰，云旭却陡然想起荀诗带给他的消息。三十六年前，贡国威震四方的神鹰大将在尽歼昂巴海军之后消声灭迹。一直以来顥人都以为那定是桩兔死狗烹的故事。直到数日前荀诗才终于从贡国搜刮到真相：原来神鹰大将亦非贡国人，而是来自更遥远的北方，在贡国旅居二十余年后便以故国事起为由向贡国之主请辞，之后无迹可寻。但这么多年来贡国人一直对他们的神鹰大将顶礼膜拜。所以面前这人当真便是曾使顥地小儿不敢啼的洪水猛兽。只是他为什么而来，内里又有什么可怕的计划？

“你竟然真是神鹰大将！”云旭咬牙道。

北乡羽静了半晌，终是叹道，“陛下既然已经得知此事，我也不用再有所隐瞒。不错，我在贡国时被人称作星鹰。”

“你究竟为何南下，说！”

北乡羽却不开口，沉默地看着问话之人。云旭被他看得火起，愤恨再度压过彷徨。他又一次抄起鞭子，喝道，“你说不说？！”话声落下便又是一鞭挥出。

北乡羽身上顿时多出一条触目惊心的血痕，从右胸直拉到左面腰间。他被鞭子的去势抽得往一旁倒下，许久才勉强直起身来，薄唇紧抿，面色如纸。

“这是第九鞭，”他缓缓说道，“我知道你心中郁结，这一通发泄我姑且忍了，将来也不会再提起。我与你说最后一遍，我是为了私事南下，也是为了私事必须北归，这一切和贡国还是大顥都没有关系。我从未想过对大顥不利，今后也绝不会。这些年来你敬我为师，全心仰仗，此番深情厚谊我不敢轻易背弃。但如果还有第十鞭，陛下，我们之间便再也回不去了。”

云旭像只饿极的狼一般怒吼一声，左手一把抓住北乡羽的头发，将那颗高高在上的头颅用力向后掰，然后接连两鞭重重地甩在北乡羽的脸上。北乡羽仍然一声不吭，只是紧闭双目。

“十，十一！又怎么样，你能怎么样？！”云旭大口喘着粗气，“你居然还敢威胁我，你以为你是什么人？回不去？早就回不去了，又有什么地方可以回！时至今日你还指望能骗过我？说实话，贡国给了你什么任务？为什么助大顥一统中原，你到底想干什么？！”

北乡羽仍然闭着眼睛，一言不发，一副再也不会开口的架势。云旭抡起鞭子，又是劈头盖脸一顿猛抽。北乡羽一直闭着眼睛，安静得仿佛一尊塑像。他甚至不肯开口呼痛，只是气息急促，长眉拧成两团。云旭甩开鞭子，跪在北乡羽身侧，冷声说道，“你就真不开尊口了？你以为我不能让你开口说话？我是看在旧日情分上没让大理寺的人来给你上十大酷刑。你当真想试一试？”

说这句话的时候他正用手指加深鞭子留下的血口。北乡羽痛得浑身战栗，肌肉紧绷，脊背仿佛一张拉紧的弓；他终于无法继续保持沉默，从他的喉咙深处传来濒死猛禽的嘶鸣。

“说话，”云旭道，“老实告诉我，你究竟是为了什么南下？贡国到底有什么计划？”

北乡羽急吸了一口气，然后猛地用右肩向云旭撞去。云旭猝不及防，竟真被他撞得连退好几步。所幸北乡羽吃了一顿鞭子已经无甚力气，不然这一下怕是能撞断两根肋骨。胸口的剧痛让云旭更是浑身如烈火焚烧。他大吼一声，冲上前对北乡羽一顿拳打脚踢，甚至懒得再去抄鞭子。北乡羽虽有心抵抗，只是手足被绑缚得太紧，更兼伤势沉重脱力，毫无挣扎余地。但他仍然不肯开口，紧抿着嘴，只能听见喘息，呻吟，低吼。

“你还不说话，还不开口？”云旭气喘吁吁地抓着北乡羽的头发，“你以为沉默是你的防护不成？我告诉你，你无论开口还是沉默，都只能是我给你的权力！这是你的最后一次机会；告诉我贡国到底给了你什么任务。你要是再不开口就再也不会有开口的机会；我会让你求死不能，喊也喊不出声来！”

不出他所料，北乡羽仍然沉默得仿佛一池深水。云旭再次大笑起来，拔出随身携带的小刀从衣袖上割下两条布来。他一把捏住北乡羽的脸颊，将布料直塞进北乡羽口中。北乡羽被呛得唇泛青紫，云旭也不缓手，好似恨不得就用那块布料闷死对方一般。之后他用第二条布料捂住北乡羽的嘴，紧紧缠了几圈，最后再北乡羽脑后打了个死结。于是北乡羽莫道开口说话，他根本无法发出任何声音，只能定定地看着云旭。他的一双眼睛终于不再平静，而是迸发出刀剑边缘的银光，就像天山之巅的千年冰潭。云旭被那双眼睛冷得一个哆嗦，恨不得就这么一刀戳下去却又不能。片刻之后他又是从袖子上割下一条布料，将那双眼睛蒙住，这才抓起了鞭子。他一脚踹在北乡羽腰间让其趴倒在地，然后扬起皮鞭，用尽全身力气猛地一鞭抽了下去。鞭子下的躯体剧烈颤抖，仿佛寒风中的叶子，但什么声音也听不见，所有来自最深刻的痛苦的嘶声都被塞在口中的布料吸得干干净净。

云旭舔了舔嘴唇，突然觉得莫名畅快。他又是一鞭挥下，看着血肉模糊的躯体在鞭下挣扎颤抖，他只感到浑身的血液都在横冲直撞。又过了几鞭他开始大口大口地喘气。其实他的愤怒暴虐早就该发泄完了，但不知为何他仍然平静不下来。皮鞭破坏肉体的音乐如斯美妙，明知这种行为不能给他带来任何答案他却也停不下来。十数鞭过去，北乡羽不再颤抖，终于彻底昏死过去。

云旭在北乡羽身边跪下，伸手缓缓抚摸着鲜血淋漓的躯体。深深浅浅的血口下还有更多的旧伤痕，但尽管如此那具躯体仍然如此完美，白得仿佛石雕，肌肉修长紧凑，拥有雪豹一般的精炼力量。这具躯体能够轻而易举地拉满十钧弓，也能十招之内卸下军中任何一人的武器，如今却一动不动地躺在这马厩一旁的杂物间里，已是半具尸体。无论多么强大美好的东西，摧残起来都是一样容易。

云旭发现他的手在抖，是根本无法控制的兴奋颤栗。他将血迹斑斑的手凑到嘴边，浅尝滚烫的鲜血，刺鼻的铁腥味却让他的手抖得更加厉害。

这人是他大顥的大将军，使顥国从北方四面临敌的贫瘠封国摇身变做一统中原的新朝，也将他从一个中原豪强不会看第二眼的无用王世子变作万里国土的至尊。这人让他爱了小半辈子，从一无所知的弱冠少年直到君临天下的今时今日。他本会把天下一切荣宠富贵都端到这人面前，会让后世千万年都牢记着这人的名字。然而这人竟然是敌人，从一开始就不属于大顥，更不愿属于他。云旭还记得父亲去世前曾对自己说过，良禽择木而栖，但凤凰即便看见梧桐却也只能小憩片刻，终究要回归九天之上；北乡羽是凤凰，父亲说，得其一时助力便应满足，若有朝一日他想要离开，那定不能强留。彼时的云旭应了，心下却不以为然，更是一万个不愿意。北乡羽是他的股肱，他的左膀右臂，他的战马与猎鹰；谁能可以告老还乡可以远离朝堂，唯独北乡羽不能。北乡羽永远都是他的。

云旭站起身来，在杂物间中转了一圈，发现房间一角堆着几个酒坛。这医治战马时用来麻醉马匹的烈性高粱酒，不能供人饮用，但如今倒正好适合。云旭拍开一个酒坛，先是浇了些许在北乡羽脸上，剩下整整一坛烈酒一气浇在他身上。烈酒冲刷伤口的剧痛让北乡羽一个激灵，然后醒了过来，躯体再次因为痛楚而颤抖。云旭开始解开缠住北乡羽双足的铁链。脱离束缚的北乡羽本能地开始挣扎，于是云旭举起鞭子对着那双修长的腿一顿狠抽，直到北乡羽再没有动弹分毫的力气。云旭将铁链绕在北乡羽的一条腿上，仍是锁在方才的木桩上；他将北乡羽的双腿尽量分开，另一条腿则用极长的绳索绑了，固定在一面墙上挂马鞍的铁钩上。然后云旭拔出小刀，开始分解北乡羽的中裤。当北乡羽终于一丝不挂赤条条地展现在他面前时云旭又是笑了。他的手不再颤栗，笑声已经听不出醉意与疯狂；他终于冷静下来。

这人——至少这具几乎完美的躯体——终究是他的。贡国故主，秘密使命，似是而非的背叛，这些又算得了什么？这人只属于他。

云旭解开腰带褪下直裾，中衣也除了，赤裸着上身跪在北乡羽身边。杂物间无窗也无甚通风，本该是极为闷热，但这一刻他只觉得上身凉飕飕的。但是北乡羽的脊背触手只觉滚烫，大约是伤口与鲜血带来的温度。云旭拂过鞭痕累累的背，享受着手掌划过时肌肉的无法抑制的张弛。鲜血的气味浓得几乎化不开，云旭忍不住低下头去，缓缓舔过一条尤其深邃的伤口。鲜血带着铁锈的咸辛味道让他瞬间忘了凉意，意乱情迷地在血肉模糊的背上一阵胡乱啃咬。从腰窝到肩胛骨，再到藏在乌发下筋肉均匀的修长的后颈，这具躯体比眼中所见更为完美诱人。他几乎有些后悔方才没头没脑的挥鞭猛抽，更愤恨在这背上留下旧伤疤的人。如果能够感受任何伤痕之前，优美如流水，光洁如白玉，矫健更好像真正的鹰脊的这方脊背，岂不美哉！他整个人压在了北乡羽身上，肆意品尝对方的脖颈与耳垂。他能听见北乡羽的鼻息，急促带着几乎是哭腔的抖动，却再没有别的声音；北乡羽根本无法发出任何别的声音。虽然只有呼吸的频率，但云旭能听得出愤怒与绝望，正将整件屋子一点一点充满，仿佛随时能掀飞屋顶。云旭应该赶到害怕；大将军真正发怒的时候他通常是怕的。但这一刻他只感到了无与伦比的兴奋。如果北乡羽能发声的话，这一刻会让他听见什么？是尖锐刺耳的叫声，满载恨意的诅咒，还是别的？不，不，他不需要，还是这种让人无限遐想的鼻息声最是满足。  
这人，这躯体，这一切，全都是他的。

云旭只觉得浑身火热，只恨不得能将人下之人与自己一起融了。他在北乡羽小臂上划了一刀，将喷涌而出的鲜血抹了满手，又抓起一旁的鞭子，用北乡羽的鲜血涂满了木质手柄。做这些动作的同时他还一刻不停地舔舐啃咬身下之人的脖颈肩膀；鲜血淋漓的肌肤实在美味，他简直不能自已。直到他感觉自己已经按捺不住，定是需要更直接的释放，他这才恋恋不舍地直起身来，揉捏着北乡羽结实的双腿和臀部。倒不是为了别的什么，身下之人怎么也不会放松的，他只是纯粹享受着肌肉的质感；如果是对着被剪了翅膀的鹰，被兽夹断了腿的狼，他一样会如此享受。他短暂地考虑了一下是否应当花些时间抚慰北乡羽的阳物，让身下之人能浮出痛苦的水面哪怕只有片刻，但这对于他们现在的姿势来说无疑有些困难，于是在享受掌中身下的肉体时云旭又将这瞬间划过的想法抛诸脑后。他摸索着北乡羽的臀部，寻着穴口，然后满怀着恶意的兴奋直接将涂满鲜血的中指与食指插了进去。身下的躯体绷成了似乎随时将会在飓风中折断的古树，因为巨大的痛苦而无法抑制地颤动。而云旭则是像扑倒猎物的狮子一般低声吼了起来，吼声间还夹杂着莫名的笑声。

多好笑啊！这便是他恭恭敬敬满怀爱慕仰望了几近十年的人物！笑声之外还有无尽的愉悦和满足。其实他还没有得到满足，但他已经征服，比一统中原平定四海更满足的征服。但又不止是征服，他当真爱着他的大将军，从十五岁的初遇开始就深深爱上了那个乌发银眸鹰一样的异族人。其实云旭也分不清楚五脏六腑里烧着的都是些什么，他只是再也无法按捺。

他抽出手指，这次将涂满鲜血的皮鞭手柄送了进去，极有节奏感地抽动着。征服了这具强大躯体的鞭子如今就插在躯体的后穴中，仿佛马的尾巴。云旭这么想着，笑得愈发欢快，爱不释手地把玩着插在北乡羽后穴的鞭子，感受到那具完美的躯体跟随着鞭子的舞蹈微弱地扭动颤抖。这一切越来越简单，他也做得越来越放松，身心一切都快活地等待最后一刻的释放。他的后宫中本就有两名男宠，进行到如今他早已从电闪雷鸣般的愤怒欲望退回到轻车熟路的享受，什么的国仇家恨爱恨两难早就忘了个精光。捣鼓了半晌，他终于抽出鞭子，然后解了裤子，彻底释放出火热的阳物。他紧紧掐住身下人的腰，却因为满手鲜血倒比以往更困难，他几乎捏不住那仍然挣扎不休的躯体。挑战带来的兴奋和血液的味道直让他双眼发红。他愈发用力，指甲几乎嵌入了肌肤，将挣扎得越来越微弱的腰臀一点一点抬高，然后一举挺入。身下之人不是习惯了迎合的熟悉的男宠，云旭觉得自己仿佛插入了泥石，疼得倒抽一口凉气，但紧接着他愈发大力地抽动起来。

就好像置身于最炙热的阳光下，或者最狂野的风中，亦或是在波涛汹涌的大海中扬帆，痛苦与恐惧瞬间置换为难以比拟的快感。如果真能御龙而行，或者骑乘凤凰扶摇直上，那一定是类似的感觉。一波又一波幸福的浪潮打过，云旭站在欲望的海湾中，浑身湿透望向一望无际的大海，然后突然就被落寞与悲伤压得喘不过气来。

只有这么一次。

太阳即将暗淡，狂风即将静止，大海将被黄沙阻断，神龙也好，凤凰也罢，已经被他亲手屠宰。

他终于抽出阳物。喷涌而出的精液落在北乡羽的背上，混入鲜血的一瞬间就被猩红色吞没。

他从来没冷得这么快过。云旭挣扎着想站起身来，却是体力不支一个踉跄倒在北乡羽身上。他身下的躯体仍然一直在冰和炭的温度之间交替，无论是冷是暖总给他一种被灼伤的感觉。但云旭不愿意放手。他紧紧抱住血肉模糊的躯干，竟自放声痛哭。


	2. 重逢时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 决裂之后又一次背叛

云旭沉吟片刻，低声道，“相父，我不后悔！”

他身后的大顥群臣只道他指的是全心仰仗北乡羽这个终究成为劲敌的异族人一事，情深意切之际甚至连“朕”都不说了，尽皆心下黯然，低头不语。那些个贡国人本就听不懂，倒也罢了，唯独北乡羽瞬间脸色铁青，右手已经握住了剑柄。云旭不去看他手中那柄凝聚星月光芒的宝剑，便是剑鞘都散发出不容侵犯的凛然高贵，只是目不转睛地看着北乡羽的灰色眼眸。

“当初是我做错了。此等恶行天理难容，千夫所指；我知道我伤透了相父的身心，”云旭说，“但我仍然不后悔。我的心便是如此，从无改变，我……”

“闭嘴。”

北乡羽只说了两个字，一瞬间爆发出来的威压似乎将整个大帐中的空气都抽干净了。甚至北乡羽身后的几个贡国人都显得不适，不露痕迹地往一旁挪了挪，似乎想要尽量避开北乡羽。只有云旭顶着无法呼吸的压力仍然直直盯着北乡羽，眼神反而变得更加狂热。

“你认真思考一下，你要说的下一句话，”北乡羽冷声说道，“我此生不会原谅你。但我在大顥境内辗转近十年，友人遍布五湖四海，眼见九州一统，百姓安居乐业，这一切亦我所爱。我实不想与大顥为敌，而你终究是大顥的帝王。你最好不要说出什么非要让我与你为敌的话来。”

“不想与大顥为敌？”云旭昂头大笑，“我趁着贡国最虚弱的时候带领十万水陆大军北伐，相父觉得还能不与大顥为敌么？”

“无论是你还是十万大军，我自有应对的办法。贡国虚弱？我有百艘大小战舰列于昂巴外海，你也看到了；还有大军陈兵身后。当年我两个月扫平角州、山海州、金州三地，麾下不过数十战舰。你是不是想尝试一下当年西南三州守军的滋味？只是我痛恨无谓的战争，也不希望顥人日后悔恨莫及。两国之间本无深仇大恨亦无不能调和的利益冲突，如今贡国新灭莫地，大顥方定四海，俱是战乱连年百废待兴，本当共结盟好、流通百货，刀兵相见却有什么好处？你北伐到底是为了什么？告诉我，云天耀，你想要什么？”

云旭看着这如师如父之人镇定自若地侃侃而谈，仿佛参天巨树一般无可动摇，仿佛山巅雄鹰一般傲视天地，便只觉得胸中一团火越烧越旺。相父为什么要走？！是，他做了对不起相父的事，但那也是因为相父阴养死士在先，起意远走在后，连夜卷了军书地图潜逃，他火气冲头便一时失去了理智。当年的相父已是大将军兼丞相，一人之下万人之上，贵不可言，为何终究还是留不住？难道举国上下的深情厚意，九五之尊的一往情深，都还不及一个曾经背叛了他父亲的故国？云旭想起自己的父亲，大约去世前已经知道了北乡羽是异国名将之子，却不以为意。当年父亲对他说，天马可为伯乐驻足，但终究不能囚于马厩之中；凤凰栖于梧桐之上，但终究还是要翱翔云间；若不能与其并肩，便当欣然告别，天各一方亦能情谊常在。父亲故去之前不但给北乡羽留了金书铁卷，还让云旭承诺，北乡羽若要归国绝不会横加阻挠，便要决裂也只能在战场上堂堂正正地一决胜负。当年的云旭许下了誓言，可他那时尚自不能信相父会弃他而去。

而如今当真两军对峙，北乡羽却说，本无意为敌。

既然无意为敌那为什么不留下？！

“我只要你！”云旭脱口而出，“相父，你回来；回到大都，回到我身边来。贡国的土地我可以一寸不取，甚至昂巴港我也可以不要。顥水以北从来只有一样我想要的东西。只要你回来，我立刻退兵！”

北乡羽面色森然，双目中火光熊熊。他安静了许久，却突然对一直在发呆的军中长史一扬头，说，“皇帝陛下的这句话，麻烦你翻译给我身后的国人听听。”  
长史心下顿时叫苦连连。看到贡国统帅兼来使竟然是昔日如日中天的北乡大将军，他已是胆战心惊了一回，好在北乡大将军也不用他夹在中间做这个尴尬的翻译。但如今皇帝陛下话越说越离谱，连昂巴港可以不要都说出口了，大将军却突地让自己翻译。他支吾了几声，但看那双银灰眸子又扫了自己一眼，仿佛刀剑加身，便实在挨不过了，只能硬着头皮将那句话用贡国话说了一遍。他话音甫落，北乡羽身后众人皆是满面怒容地站起身来，齐刷刷地长剑出鞘，裸露的剑刃在大帐中火把照耀下燃起一片烈焰。

北乡羽一字一顿地说道，“你要战，我便战！”

云旭不甘落后，亦是起身拔剑，傲然道，“那相父就莫怪我不讲情面，恃强凌弱！”


	3. 平行世界的告别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果云旭执着而不偏执，深情而不暴虐，自我而不失尊重，他们本可以拥有一切的美好。

云旭在金曲沙漠的边缘追上了北乡羽。

他站在一座小山丘脚下，面对南方，位置算不上醒目却也没有刻意隐蔽；显然，他在等待云旭到来。彼时已是深夜，穿过云层的微弱月光落在他的身上——落在他一身来自异乡的胡服装束上，更让他显得陌生而遥远。云旭翻身下马，一步一步往北乡羽身前走去，但不知为何步伐越来越慢，但还剩下十数尺距离的时候竟再无法向前。

“相父，”云旭开口便是自己都无法约束的悲鸣，“你一定要走？”

“是的，”北乡羽只应了两个字，之后便是沉默，静静等待云旭开口。

云旭呼了一口气，愤然道，“相父到底是为了什么？只因为你是贡国神鹰大将之子，就欠了贡国什么不成？神鹰大将在威名最盛时消声灭迹，至今几近四十年，发生了些什么谁都能猜到！就这样你还要回归贡国？孤说过，根本不在意相父什么身份什么来历！只要你留下，你永远都是一人之下万人之上的相国。”年轻的顥王顿了片刻，却是软了声音，又添道，“相父，别走，孤离不开你。京畿初定，南方未平，还有多少征战；就算将来九州一统，也仍然需要相父辅佐孤开启盛世。”

云旭这一席话说得如此激烈，北乡羽却仍然不为所动，只是不置可否地弯了弯嘴角。

“我与贡国绝不是你猜测的那般，”他说，“不过我现在要走是为了一个至关重要的任务，远比一邦一国更重，无论是贡国还是你的大顥。”

“相父这么坚定地要走，为什么又在这里等着孤？难道你心中就没有一丁点的舍不得？”

“我不是在等你，大王，”北乡羽的声音仍然无比平和，“我的猎物遁入了沙漠中，夜间哪怕是我也无法准确地追踪他的痕迹；我在等待日出。既然左右要等，再见你一面倒也无妨。”

“那么相父是还有话要对孤说？”

听云旭这么问北乡羽却沉默了许久。他的笃定平淡终于现出了裂缝，银灰色双眸中流露出一丝悲伤。许久他低声说道，“是的，还有几句话。这十年在我而言实在是意料之外，甚至会有人质疑我做了一切不该做的事情；对大王而言或许亦是如此。将来我们或许还有再会的那一日，重逢或许注定无法和平，但我仍希望你不用后悔也不用质疑——不，倒也不用强求，只希望大王不会怀疑我的真心，这便够了。你敬我为师，我也一直把你当做珍爱的后辈好友，请相信我，这分心情绝无伪装。”

云旭闻言一愣，反应过来顿时不由自主地咬紧了牙关。他目光炯炯地瞪着面前如师如父的股肱栋梁，一字一顿地问道，“相父的意思是将来定要与我为敌？”

北乡羽叹了一口气，“我从来没有与你，与大顥为敌的心思。其实更多取决于你。”

“你敢这么跟孤说话？你就那么自信你一定走得了？”云旭抬起下巴，突然之间那个相父长相父短的少年便消失了，只剩下仅仅二十四岁便横扫半个帝国的王。他沉声说道，“你在顥国十年，出将入相，统领百官，顥国的一切你都了如指掌——你以为孤能放你离去？”

云旭身后的亲兵沉默地握住了刀柄。为了全速赶路云旭没有带许多士卒，但他身后仍然跟着他的云中二十八骑，是大江以北最精锐的精锐。而北乡羽似乎并没有感受到威胁，只是点了点头，应道，“我早早听见了你们的蹄声，知道只有云中二十八骑而已，所以才会在这里等着见你。没有成建制的弓兵你留不下我。”

北乡羽一番话说得平淡如水，但云旭身后的云中二十八骑既不敢嗤笑也不敢愤慨，只能将刀剑握得更紧些。他们中许多人见过这位异族国相的身手，两三个动作就能使人震惊；但他们谁也没见过北乡羽放手全力一战，只能想象对方的深不可测，这时候便只会全神以待。唯独年轻气盛的云旭并没有警觉，反倒是勃然大怒。只一瞬间他背上的长弓便跃入手中，拉成满月，箭矢流星一般飞出，整个动作一气呵成，毫无停顿。但在松开弓弦的最后一刻云旭似乎突然惊醒一般，忙转了转手腕——于是长箭擦着北乡羽的耳朵飞过，悠悠落下几缕被斩断的乌发。

“相父！”云旭眼眶发红，“我，是我一时气糊涂了，但我并不是那个意思……相父方才为什么不避让？”

北乡羽竟然微微笑了起来，说，“如果你那一箭毫无犹豫地瞄准了，我不但会避让，还会反击；毕竟我也带着弓箭。大王，我不能留下，而你大约也不愿强行留下我的尸体。既然如此，让我们作为朋友话别，可好？”

云旭的沉默显得三两分绝望。就这样也不知过了多久，他终于动了，一步一步走到北乡羽身前，竟径自跪下施了一记大礼。

“相父在此十年，顥国从数面临敌、青黄不接到如今兵多粮足雄踞中原，皆相父之功也！此等恩情无以言谢。无论将来如何，旭绝不会后悔，更不会怀疑相父用心，”云旭缓缓说道，“但若真有敌对之日，下次再见旭绝不会手下留情，还请容旭告罪。”

北乡羽扶他起身，低声道，“不用告罪。其实我们不是敌人，将来也不需要成为敌人，我希望这十年至少能让我们无论何时何地都能从容相对。回去吧，大王。”

“就算相父一定要走，却也不能空手而去。”

云旭转身打了个手势，于是他身后的亲卫纷纷下马，在夜色笼罩的荒地上铺出一片金碧辉煌。北乡羽啼笑皆非地看着面前年轻的王，半晌说，“大王，我正往阴山前行，还有不知道多少个月的荒野等着我，并不能带走这些金银珠宝。需要的，可以留下的，我已经带在身上。”

云旭打量了他片刻，问道，“你带着的剑是先父赠与你的那柄？”

“是的，先王赐的宝剑已经用顺手了。”

“那么你的弓？总不会是军中规制？”

“是无疾为我做的弓，虽然，”北乡羽笑了笑，“他的制弓技术算不上精湛。”

“荀老相国去世前把他珍藏的泷尘子短刀送于你了，相父还带在身上么？”

见北乡羽又是点头，云旭便越发不满地续道，“芦令赠你的天钢护臂你也穿戴着了，身上那件斗篷是姑姑亲手纺织缝制的，还有许多年前舅舅送你的那一对角雕，只怕如今就在不远的地方过夜吧，但只要你呼唤便会赶来。而我送你的宝马，名刀名剑，还有多少金玉古玩，却都被你连同相印一并留在了相府里——你只是不曾留下一件孤的东西。”

听了这席孩子气的话语，北乡羽愈发哭笑不得，开口道，“大王……”

云旭却猛地一挥手，说，“也是我送你的东西华而不实，都是无用功，算了。”

“大王，”北乡羽唤了一声，然后来到一地琳琅满目之前。他捡起一个并不惹眼的巴掌大的紫檀木匣托在手中，“这是大王从相府中带过来的吧？我不会忘记，这是大王十九岁时送我的第一件礼物。”

彼时初封相的北乡羽带领精兵扫平碧州诸多军阀，逼退海盗，通往海边的道路终于打通。感激涕零的碧州除了运来顥国急需的粮食，还给顥王送上了贡品，献给王世子的便是五十颗碧州海边所产银色珍珠，每一颗都有拇指大小，蕴含星月光泽。就这些珍珠在中原大约能换得千亩良田。云旭见了这份礼物爱不释手，但第二天便把一整匣珍珠一颗不差地送到了北乡羽手中。北乡羽并不理解自己要一匣珍珠作何用处，也笑着对年轻的世子如是说了。

那时云旭便道，“即是相父领兵平定碧州，那碧州的贡品相父理应得一份，也是碧州百姓的心意。这些珍珠的颜色尤其衬相父的眼睛，拿来点缀冠帽服饰岂不美哉？”

“将这份礼物留在相府我也觉得惋惜，”北乡羽说。

云旭干笑了一声，摇头道，“当年你便说了，自己要一匣珍珠有什么用处，看来一直如此；这么多年你也未曾像我说的那样用些珍珠装饰了衣帽。”

“但当年大王所说也没有错，这的确是碧州百姓，还有你，的一番心意，正是它珍贵的地方，”北乡羽将木匣收入行囊，“我收下了，多谢大王好意。我不能保证一定会永远珍藏着它，毕竟前路难料，但我承诺一定尽我所能珍惜来自大王的第一份礼物。”

“没什么用处的东西相父倒也不比勉为其难带在身边，”云旭神色低落地说了一句。

于是北乡羽握住了他的手，用难得温柔的声音对他说道，“真心永远不会是没什么用处的东西。吾王哟，昭国顥地的云族之子，你的真心将会成为风雪中送上的炭火，在受礼之人危难时候带来最意想不到的臂助。告辞，珍重。”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

阴山无尽的黑影中，一个孤独的猎人在两块巨石之间的缝隙中躲避夜晚的冷风。他的猎物，一个矮小精瘦似人非人的怪物，被绳子牢牢绑在另一块巨石边，正叽里咕噜着旁人听不懂的东西。猎人靠在石壁上，喝干了最后一口水，然后他打开行囊，仔细审视为数不多的随身物品。

他很清楚自己正面临断水的危机。

阴山极为干燥，寸草不少，偶尔有池塘溪流其中的水也浸染着这篇黑色大地的毒素，甚至连石头上的露水也不安全，大约也只有直接从空气中接到的雨水露水才勉强可以饮用，尽管便是这样的水也带着硫磺的味道。初入阴山时他备足了满满三个水囊，按照以往的经验这也够了，但他没要想到竟然在阴山中捉到了自己的猎物；如今不仅需要双倍的水，他的行进速度也被拖慢了许多，更糟糕的是，他居然无意中被猎物一口咬在手上，伤口几乎见骨——却又需要干净的水来清洗。

水囊已经彻底空了，而按照现在的进程，要走出阴山，找到他信得过的水源还需要两天半的时间。就算他能熬过这两天半，不代表他的猎物也能熬过去，更何况阴山凶险百出，稍有意外便会耽误更多时间。

猎人想无论如何他需要找到什么收集露水的办法；只可惜他是在半软禁的状态下离开的，实在没来得及准备所有可能需要的物品，尤其是露水网；如果有金属丝或者什么粗糙又不吸水的布匹就好了。

就是在这个时候猎人看见了他行囊中的紫檀木匣，微微一愣后忍不住轻叹一声。他拿出木匣缓缓打开，里面五十颗浑圆饱满的银色珍珠码得整整齐齐，在纯黑的夜里散发出仿佛乌云背后的群星一般的微弱光芒。猎人又是叹了一口气，正准备关上木匣的时候却顿了一顿；他看见珍珠下面有一种不同的光芒，似乎是金属织物。他忙惊喜地将珍珠拨开些，果然发现下面垫着铜丝织成的网，大约是为了让珍珠在匣内能定住，也为了衬托这种珍珠独有的银灰色泽。他抽出铜丝网，将木匣和珍珠放在一旁，翻来覆去的看这意外之喜。铜丝网极薄，在木匣里是叠了好几层，彻底展开几近两尺宽。虽说这铜丝网轻薄了一些，也编织得略紧密了些，但大约还是能收到露水的。

猎人将空水囊固定在岩石边，将铜丝网围成漏斗形状，接在水囊口上。

夜深了，猎人容许自己小睡两个小时稍做休息。他梦见头顶上方的岩壁上生出了一株壁虎檀，攀附在阴山带毒的土石上，本该是碧绿的叶子却和周围的天地一般漆黑，但叶子在风中摇动的沙沙响声又似乎在嘲笑这寸草不生的阴山。树顶有银色的珍珠在滚动闪烁，其中一颗落下，在他唇边化成了清甜的朝露。

猎人是被落在脸上的朝露唤醒的。在微弱的晨光下，他突然发现自己栖身之所上方十来尺的岩石上确实有一棵小树。大约是昨夜太暗了？他竟一直未曾发现。小树枝桠细瘦，却挂着郁郁葱葱的墨绿色叶子，树叶上滚动的露水仿佛色泽光润的珍珠。

猎人起身，来到自己的水囊边。他抽出湿润的铜丝网，给水囊拧上了盖子，然后小心翼翼地掂了掂——竟然已经几乎满了。


End file.
